


#thirsty

by 99c



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Not Beta Read, nameless mc, non gender specific MC, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99c/pseuds/99c
Summary: Beel keeps telling you to spot him and all you want him to do is bench press you.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

You hate everything.

Life isn’t fair.

Why does it have to tempt you like this? Is this some sort of punishment? 

“Hey, are you even watching me?”

A drop of sweat. Pink tinged skin. Sleeveless shirt. God, you’re watching him alright.

Beel gives you a weird look, but you wave it off in favor of holding out a towel, arms shaking because _hell_ , this totally isn’t good for your heart. He shrugs and you can barely keep your squeak in as he sits up, back muscles flexing and breath coming out in little puffs. Your fingers just inch to touch him, look at that definition.

“Pass me the bottle.” You nod, cursing him inwardly.

Why couldn’t Beel call over one of his brothers? Why you? It could've been anyone but he chooses you!

He gulps it down and you can’t stop looking as water spills from his lips and down his neck.

It’s getting warm in here isn’t it?

You give a hesitant goodbye as he lifts his clothes up, claiming that you have homework to do and scurry out. If you stay any longer, you would’ve died.

* * *

Beelzebub

It didn’t work :(

Asmodeus

You didn’t try hard enough ;) But there’s always next time♥

Make sure to show off a bit more, humans can be so dense~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his lifting convos and i just-


	2. Chapter 2

You find yourself praying to whoever takes pity on your poor soul. Living like this, with a man looking like sin on legs, hurts you a little each time. You aren't complaining, though you wish you don't have heart attacks whenever Beel decides to give you an unintentional show.

"Are you okay?" Day 5 of #noshirt week.

"Peachy." It takes you a moment to breath in, then another to let out a shaky sigh.

Is.

Is he covered in glitter? _Why_ is his skin glowing? Do-do demons just spontaneously look like runway models or are humans just ugly? You eye his chest, the plains of his stomach beautifully taut with muscle and sun-kissed.

Please.

A rough, warm hand touches your cheek ever so gently and it takes all the willpower in you to not ask him to choke you.

Please help.

"God." Dear fucking god, why are you being tortured like this?

"Huh?" Beel's brows furrow, his mouth curling down into a little pout.

It makes you want to kis-wipe it off his face. Him smiling is the only valid option.

But fucking hell, can he just. Put on a shirt? Because it's really distracting and Beel smells so good right now and- That's not fair he sweats through his shirt and he smells like flowers? How? How the hell-

He hugs you, cradles you like you're something precious.

Something breaks inside of you.

"Hurg-"

And like a dying light, you pass out quickly.

* * *

Beelzebub

Were you lying to me?

Asmodeus

Oh?

Beelzebub

Nothing's working :(

Asmodeus

Sweety, don't worry~ Humans are stubborn and don't know when to hit it ;) Give it some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keEP GETTING TH eBEEL AD??? "GiVE Him clOTHEs" or "admIre is ABS" i- HELLO?
> 
> not beta'd again bcause in crying  
> you're* guh


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you."

Without missing a beat, Asmo quips back in a sing-song manner, mouth forming into a dastardly smile, "Love you too, darling."

"I seriously hate you." Every bone in your body tells you to throttle this, this absolute little _shit_ \- but you know it's a fruitless endeavor. You'll die.

He blinks lazily, pushing his finger to his lips and hums, "Hmm, and what did I do?"

"Beel."

His eyes brighten and his grin grows wider. Rather than making a saucy remark, Asmo simply snickers to himself before replying, "Me? I have no idea what you're talking about~"

This bitch knows what he's done.

But what can you even say? You certainly aren't complaining. It would be stupid of you to, you think as your mind flashes back to Beel's perfect stomach, glistening skin, and how his hands would push away his hair, making you question your sanity.

Asmo smirks as he walks away from you, humming a slight tune with a skip in his step.

* * *

Asmodeus  
I have more advice for you.

Beelzebub  
?

Asmodeus  
Answer the door shirtless ;) Wear those tiny shorts I gave you ♡

Beelzebub  
They squeeze :(

Asmodeus  
That's the point of them sweety~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote dis on my phone at 3 am as i scream into the void  
> the void screams back, echoing my words, "thank u for reading my dumbass late night drabbles"


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord, please forgive my sins." 

"..."

"Heeh."

"Guh." Stupid Beel and his stupid smile.

"I...I'm sorry?" Simeon looks at you in confusion. Considering you're on your knees, hands covering your face in an attempt to hide your misery, he has every right to look at you as if you lost your mind.

"Do you have an illness?" You want to grab his shoulders, god why does he have such good skin- and ask him why you've been forsaken.

"Yup~ it's a sickness. Clammy hands, fast heart beats, red cheeks and even wetter-"

"Shut." your pretty little mouth.

Asmo puts up his hands in false surrender, "I didn't do anything~ I'm only stating facts~"

"If it's an illness of the heart, do you need a human doctor?"

"It's a lot more deeper than that."

"I want to tape your mouth."

And the little bitch has the audacity to look taken aback, "Beel would hate me if you do that."

* * *

Beelzebub

>:(

Simeon

?.?

Beelzebub

I have my eye on you >:(

The other eye is on my food but I still have an eye on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheers lads i missed my 5days/1drabble thing i had goin on but im screaming about things. bless me its 3am and i havent finished hw


	5. Chapter 5

You don't really know what to expect whenever you head over to Beel's room, but you're sure as hell he's trying to lure you into some sort of trap. Always half-naked, always looking at you expectantly, as if you're the one doing something wrong.   
  
It's definitely all Amso's fault, that little shit. Probably the reason why you're just sitting in front of Beel and taking a video of him.

Is this necessary? Who needs this, other than you of course- not. You are a pure, _pure_ child of the lord and there's no way in hell you'd want something so sinful in your hands. Your unusually sweaty fucking hands, dear god how the hell is Beel lifting this much weight? What's he built out of, brick? Given just how big he is, you wonder if he can, you know. Lift you too. Or just hold you, either one works. Maybe even-

Your gaze darts down and you just scream silently.

10/10, without a doubt.

Of course he just has to wear those damned Asmo-approved shorts. "Beel has a surprise for you," your ass. He's an aneurysm and a heart attack waiting to happen.

Your brain short circuits when oopsie, your innocent eyes greedily follow the bead of sweat to his waistband. You swallow back a whine, not knowing whether or not to thank your self-control.

* * *

Beelzebub

You're a liar.

Asmodeus

How impatient~ Do you know how to wait?

Beelzebub

>:T No >:T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have??? i ha ve 3 quizzes nxt week then 2 midterrms,,, catch me dyimg. on another note tysm for everyone who read and left a review :')


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this counts as spoilers but some of the stuff has things frm beel's color trouble card thing. anyways :) ya bOY GOT THE BEEL, WE LIVING. THRIVING. ☆

"Let's go together." 

"Huh?" Did he just say what you think he said?

"Take a bath with me." Bless his soul, but do what with who? Is he dense or just an idiot?

Before you can even get your bearings straight, Beel carries you like a sack of potatoes. Asmo merely waves as Luci drags him and Mammon to the wall. Then this bitch decides that his uniform is unnecessary and throws it on the bathroom floor.

First, wow. You can definitely see where all the work goes to. Yummy.

Second, what the fuck? _Hello?_ When the hell did you get here and on the floor? Why is the bath already drawn? **Rose petals** \- is this what Asmo did when he left you and Beel to fix the wall?

Water splashes against your cheek, making you squack and taking you out of your thoughts, "Be-"

You turn up to Beel, wanting to ask him if he has a few screws loose, but the words die on your lips. There, in his full glory, is Beel, sopping wet in a white sleeveless undershirt, staring at you. Damn.

 _God,_ this is literally going to kill you. No, you're already gone. This has to be some sort of punishment? Reward?

As you scramble to get up, you manage to slip on the damn water and knock yourself out.

* * *

  
Beelzebub  
;-;

Asmodeus  
It'll happen one day, keep at it.

Mammon  
When am I gunna get paid for prepping the bath?

Asmodeus   
Don't worry about it~ Let the adults talk first~

Mammon  
Huh? What's that suppose to mean?

Asmodeus  
You did what I said to do, right Beel?

Beelzebub  
Yeah, I did. Didn't work though. Maybe it's because all I do is eat :( I'm not liked...

Mammon  
Hey, I asked a question!

Asmodeus  
Baby, your body's second best to me! Don't give up ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u!!! for reading :D and the wishes!! Its death week(s) til my break and i need it lol im rly tempted to do this for like. everyone but :( im baby cant write


	7. Chapter 7

You hate Beel.

Well, not really. You hate everything thing he stands for: perfection.

Seriously, his muscles are sculpted; each and every beautiful definition highlighted by a sheen of perspiration. His hair ruffled, slick back, or however else he wants to torture your poor damning soul.

The gloss on his lips, wet as he licks them at the thought of food. That gleam of affection he holds in his eyes for what he deems as special. How he talks about you, his siblings and everything else he learns to care for.

If you hadn't known he's a devil, you would've mistaken him for an angel.

Beel's tantrums, his smiles, just being engulfed in him. God, you have it bad. Even now, at your worst moments, at times you can't help but ask yourself, _why you, why are you here?_ All you can think of in your mind is-

_Today isn't a good day for you._

_"Are you okay?" His hands rubbing the top of your head, pausing for a moment after seeing you aren't acting like yourself. You cringe at the thought of sweat dripping down his body, but staying, because he makes you feel warm and cozy._

You toss around in your bed, lost in your head at the thought of being protected.

You want to ask him to hold you, to tell you that everything's alright.

Your hand twitches, clinging onto your pillow with a vice grip.

Of course you want him to do more, but right now you're having a pity party, not a "Please touch me I'm getting desperate here and you're really, really damned hot. Smoking actually. You're making me burn inside and I'm always internally screaming at the thought of you." Because if he ever, _ever_ asked, you're a willing and wanting participant.

* * *

Beelzebub

How do you make a human feel better?

Asmodeus

Hmm? Why, is our little human sad?

Beelzebub

Yeah. I like food, but what do humans do to make them smile?

Asmodeus

Wow...

Beelzebub

?

Asmodeus

Eh, it's nothing I just didn't think it would've come this far... Anyways, just being there helps. Keep talking, ask about what's wrong. You might not get it now, but you will later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo fk my bad i still love beel  
> idk what i wrote sry
> 
> tysm for reviewing all btw!! <3 <3


End file.
